


[Vid] The Way We Get By

by dar_vidder



Category: Imposters (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dar_vidder/pseuds/dar_vidder
Summary: And that's the way to my heart.





	[Vid] The Way We Get By

Imposters vid to the song "The Way We Get By" by Spoon. Please choose 1080p for best quality.

  



End file.
